List of Manchester United L.F.C. records and statistics
Honours *'FA Women's Super League (1): '2014 *'FA Women's Cup (1): '''2014 *'FA Continental Cup (1): 2014 Players Appearances *Youngest first-team player: Bianca Schmidt – 24 years, 73 days (against Arsenal, FA WSL, 16 April 2014) *Oldest first-team player: Christie Rampone – 39 years, 102 days (against Bristol Academy, FA WSL, 4 October 2014) *Most consecutive League appearances: '''19 – Hope Solo, Simone Laudehr, Nilla Fischer, Abby Wambach, Laure Boulleau 16 April – 12 October 2014 *Shortest appearance: 5 minutes, 29 seconds – Azusa Iwashimizu v Manchester City, FA Continental Cup, 16 October 2014 Most appearances Competitive, professional matches only. Appearances as substitute (in parentheses) included in total. Goalscorers with 35 goals is Man United LFC's record goalscorer.]] *Most goals in a season in all competitions: 29 – Alex Morgan, 2014 *Most League goals in a season: 11 – Alex Morgan, FA Women's Super League, 2014 *Most goals scored in a match: 5''' **Alex Morgan v Portsmouth, 27 April 2014 **Alex Morgan v Yeovil Town, 12 July 2014 *Goals in consecutive league matches: '''5 consecutive matches – Alex Morgan, 3 September to 12 October 2014 (still ongoing) *Fastest goal: 31 seconds – Alex Morgan v Yeovil Town, FA Continental Cup, 12 July 2014 *Fastest hat-trick: 8 minutes – Alex Morgan v Portsmouth, FA Cup, 27 April 2014 *Fastest four goals: 18 minutes – Alex Morgan v Portsmouth, FA Cup, 27 April 2014 *Most hat-tricks: 6''' – Alex Morgan (1 July 2013 – present) Overall scorers :Competitive, professional matches only, appearances including substitutes appear in brackets. Transfers Teams records Matches *First match: Manchester United 16–0 Western New York Flash, Friendly, 20 July 2013 *FA competitive match: Manchester United 8–0 Coventry City, FA Cup, 13 April 2014 *First FA WSL match: Manchester United 3–0 Arsenal, 16 April 2014 *First FA Cup match: Manchester United 8–0 Coventry City, fifth round, 13 April 2014 *First FA Continental Cup match: Manchester United 10–0 Aston Villa, 1 May 2014 Record wins *Record win: '''14–0 v Yeovil Town, FA Continental Cup Group Stage, 12 July 2014 *Record League win: :7–0 v Manchester City, FA WSL, 3 September 2014 :7–0 v Birmingham City, FA WSL, 12 October 2014 *Record FA Cup win: 12–0 v Portsmouth, 27 April 2014 *Record home win: 10–0 v Aston Villa, FA Continental Cup Group Stage, 1 May 2014 *Record away win: 14–0 v Yeovil Town, FA Continental Cup Group Stage, 12 July 2014 Streaks *Longest unbeaten run (all major competitions): 25 matches, 13 April to 16 October 2014 (ongoing) *Longest unbeaten run (League): 14 matches, 16 April to 12 October 2014 (ongoing) *Longest winning streak (League): 14 matches, 16 April to 12 October 2014 (ongoing) *Longest scoring run (League): 14 matches, 16 April to 12 October 2014 (ongoing) *Longest streak without conceding a goal (League): 14 matches, 16 April to 12 October 2014 (ongoing) Wins/draws/losses in a season *Most wins in a league season: 14 – 2014 *Most draws in a league season: 0''' – 2014 *Most defeats in a league season: '''0 – 2014 *Fewest wins in a league season: 14 – 2014 *Fewest draws in a league season: 0''' – 2014 *Fewest defeats in a league season: '''0 – 2014 Goals *Most League goals scored in a season: 43 – 2014 *Fewest League goals scored in a season: 43 – 2014 *Most League goals conceded in a season: 0''' – 2014 *Fewest League goals conceded in a season: '''0 – 2014 Points *Most points in a season:' 42' in 14 matches, FA WSL, 2014 *Fewest points in a season: 42 'in 14 matches, FA WSL, 2014 Attendances *Highest home attendance: **'4,073 v Arsenal at Ewen Fields, FA WSL, 16 April 2014 **'4,073 '''v Everton at Ewen Fields, FA WSL, 28 September 2014 *Highest away attendance: '''15,098' v Arsenal at Stadium: mk, FA Cup Final, 1 June 2014 *Lowest home league attendance: 2,886 v Coventry City at Ewen Fields, FA Cup fifth round, 13 April 2014 Record by opponent includes friendlies